Urban Arcana: Living Dead in Little China
by orangejulius59
Summary: When a pop sensation (among others) is kidnapped in Chinatown, it's up to a group of heroes (including some heroes from the organization Department-7) to stop the evil sorcerer, crime boss, and necromancer Hung Shao.
1. Chapter 1

Notes for Urban Arcana Fan Fictions 1 Living Dead in Little China Chapter 1 The Vanishing of Rhiannon Lovecraft:

Chinatown, San Francisco, California:

One week ago…

"GOOD NIGHT, CHINATOWN!" Rhiannon Lovecraft cried to the screaming crowd. She walked offstage, bowing as she did, and headed towards her dressing room. Rhiannon was blonde, with beautiful green eyes and a denim jacket.

Marcus Rockfell, a bodyguard who had been with her for a while, smiled. "You were great." He said. "Thanks," Rhiannon replied. Marcus wore a crew cut, an earpiece, and a suit that made him look like one of the entourage.

The security guy seemed to be in an argument with five men in coats. One forced his way past, and the security guy grabbed him, yanking his coat off in the process… revealing his golden skin underneath.

The other four threw off their coats and hats, revealing that they, too, looked like Oscar awards come to life. All five were clearly Chinese, and the leader, turned to the stunned security guard, and punched him through a wall.

The other security members, and Marcus, drew their weapons and opened fire, but the five walked right through the hail of bullets, heedless of their clothes being shredded and their flesh becoming torn and the holes developing in their flesh.

Four began attacking the security guards with ease, while the fifth grabbed Rhiannon.

"Drop your weapons," he said "or you'll be doing more harm to Miss Lovecraft. Our master has need of her."

Marcus lunged at the five as they began to depart… and was slammed back.

When he came to, the Golden Five were gone… and so was Rhiannon. The police tried to write it off as a publicity stunt, but Rhiannon's manager and publicists and the like were not about to let the matter drop.

As for Marcus, he headed into the night, determined to find the woman he loved and had vowed to protect.

Line Break

Hung Shao examined Rhiannon, as she slept in a trance. Hung Shao was a fifty-five year old man with long white hair, beard, and mustache, and red, traditional Chinese robes. He opened one of Rhiannon's eyes, and nodded.

He turned to the Golden Five, his elite zombie warriors, and his personal assistant, Kang Ming, a Chinese woman in a business suit with a clipboard and glasses. "You were right to send for me," he said. "Prepare her for the ritual. I need only survive until the appointed time…"


	2. Chapter 2

Notes for Potential Urban Arcana Fan Fictions 1 Living Dead in Little China Chapter 2 The Guide:

Present time:

Taly Thunderstrut was a Pandaren chef, though, because of Shadow, to most Mundanes, she didn't appear that way.

She was, however, somewhat larger than the average human and much heavier.

To those who could see Shadow, she also looked a bit like a panda bear with tan fur, instead of black. She had brown hair on her head and green eyes.

She also was secretly part of a group that helped both Mundanes and good Shadowkind: Department-7. Her first mission was one that required her personal expertise on San Francisco's "hidden" elements of Chinatown.

She knew the Department-7 agents on sight (she had been sent their pictures): Brandon Cross, a man with a straw-colored soul patch; Lily Parrish, a brown-haired woman with her hair in a bun; "Moondog" Greenberg, a tough-looking guy who looked a bit like a biker; Russell Whitfield, an African man in a bandana and dreadlocks; Troy Bellarosa, a charismatic man in sunglasses and a black trenchcoat; and Yoriko Obato, an Asian woman with the body of a gymnast.

"Welcome to Chinatown, hon," she said with a grin. "Come inside, and I'll fill you in on what's been going on."

As she brought out some food, she explained what was going on: "Some months ago, a bunch of dead guys started running around, causing trouble. Then they stopped. Nobody's sure what happened, but it really stirred things up. Nowadays, dead folks, and a local gang, the Crimson Fists, are running around, snatching folks up. According to the most reliable source on the matter, they're being taken to the Chuan Fa Import/Export Company, owned by Mr. Daniel Hong."

"Who is this source?" asked Brandon.

"Eg Chin. He's a tour guide and a powerful mystic. He and a few others are gathering their collective strength to take on Hong, who's also apparently this evil sorcerer guy, Hung Shao. We'll need to help in any way we can."


End file.
